


Gullible

by CeliaEquus



Series: Three-Sentence Fics [10]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Betrayal, M/M, Pheels, Phil finds out, Prompt Fic, Sitwell is HYDRA, Three Sentence Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 05:43:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3197546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeliaEquus/pseuds/CeliaEquus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil finds out that Jasper is a HYDRA agent in a terrible, unexpected way.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers, or any other Marvel thingummies, nor am I making money from this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gullible

All the signs were there: even, shallow breaths, completely relaxed body, maintained for more than half an hour; in Jasper's experience, it meant that Phil was sound asleep, curled in his preferred position while Jasper spooned him from behind, nearly asleep himself.

"Such a pity I love you," Jasper murmured tiredly, "an' that you're so devoted to Captain America; can't help thinking how much we could do for HYDRA together, if you weren't so damn loyal," he yawned around the word, "to Nick Fury."

As he slipped into a deep sleep, he never noticed Phil's body gradually tense again as his eyes snapped open; thanking Jasper's habit of being honest when he was exhausted, and his own ability to fake sleep, Phil began to formulate plans… while he berated himself for believing Jasper's lies.

**Author's Note:**

> For askcapsicoul, who requested Jasper/Phil with the one-word prompt 'Gullible!', leading to Phil finding out about HYDRA in quite another way. Because how horrifying would that be? Well, just ask Skye and Agent May. They'll tell you.
> 
> Anyway! I'm asking for one-word prompts with rare pairings on Tumblr, if anyone wants to hop on over there and make a request.
> 
> Please review!


End file.
